1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating apparatus, and particularly to a light emitting diode lamp having good heat dissipation capability.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a device for transferring electricity to light by using a theory that, if a current is made to flow in a forward direction in a junction comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and holes are coupled at a junction region to generate a light beam. The LED has an advantage in that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition, so LED lamps are used more and more as incandescent lamps replacements.
An LED lamp requires many LEDs, and most of the LEDs are driven at the same time, which results in a quick rise in temperature of the LED lamp. Since generally the LED lamp does not have a heat dissipation device with good heat dissipating efficiency, operation of the LED lamp has a problem of instability because of the rapid build up of heat. Consequently, the light from the LED lamp often flickers, which degrades the quality of the illumination.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp, which can overcome the above-described disadvantages.